


blooming day

by SR127B



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Karaoke, M/M, Underage Drinking, i wrote this for jeno's birthday but it took longer than expected, really soft, renjuns mom is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR127B/pseuds/SR127B
Summary: renjun's mom forced him to go to jeno's birthday party and he actually doesn't regret going.





	blooming day

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is probably bad. i didn't reread it after i wrote it because i don't like this very much but i figured i'd still post it

renjun truly didn't know why he was there. if you had asked him at any point that day if he was going to jeno's party he would've said no. but it was jeno's birthday and his mom told him to get out of the house and have some fun. 

so there he stood, in the kitchen drinking punch and eating pretzel bites while listening to his fellow classmates butcher all his favorite songs in karaoke. 

he thought about sneaking into his house but he realized quickly he had no idea how to sneak in or out of his house. 

he'd been there for an hour. the karaoke machine was turned up to the loudest setting. 

he decided to go outside to the backyard after hearing a tipsy jaemin sing-yell love me right. 

it was brighter than he'd thought. it was around 9 so he thought it'd be quite dark but it was april. spring meant the sun was out longer.

he sat on one of the chairs and rested his eyes. he could still hear the music inside but not clearly enough to make out songs or who was singing them. 

he opened his eyes and looked at the sky. few stars out that night. but the moon was bright. renjun thought about late night drives and how the moon followed him and it's face always smiling back at him. he liked the moon. because it's associated with dark but always smiling. as if the moon was always okay and it didn't let the things around it get to it. 

he heard faint laughter from inside and noticed someone refilling pretzels in the kitchen, through the glass doors. he walked back into the kitchen as they were almost done. 

"nice seeing you here," he heard immediately as he walked in. he looked at their face to see none other than the birthday boy himself.

renjun smiled shyly. he told jeno earlier that day he didn't like parties but that he'd hang out with him tomorrow to make up for not going. "my mom made me come."

jeno shrugged and threw the empty pretzel bag away. "remind me to thank your mom."

renjun punched jeno's arm lightly. "i was going to make you a cake since i had the time while i was at home but," he paused. "now i'm here."

jeno pouted. "you were gonna make me cake?"

renjun looked at him, before picking up a cup and the pitcher of punch and pouring himself some. "it's the least i could do."

jeno shoved a pretzel in his mouth, chewing a few times before answering. "are you enjoying it? the party?"

renjun sipped his punch. he placed the cup in the counter and looked around at the scene in front of him. many of his classmates, some slightly drunk, others completely sober. some dancing to the music, some laughing at donghyuck singing love cherry motion. 

"i'd prefer that hyuck doesn't ruin choerry for me but it's alright."

jeno laughs and his eyes crinkle up. renjun loves it. it was his favorite sight. 

"i can go kick him off, but i don't think you'd like what would happen if i did."

renjun raises an eyebrow, "and what would happen?"

jeno take a step closer, a pretzel in his hand. "i'd sing." he tosses the pretzel in his mouth, coolly catching it.

renjun takes another sip, "why wouldn't i like it?"

jeno shrugs. "maybe i have a huge plan to win your heart over. maybe i'll sing worse than him. you never know."

renjun almost spits his drink back into the solo cup. he swallows quickly. he looks back at jeno, who was a smirk on his face. 

jeno pats renjun on the back, "just make sure to stick around awhile longer." he smiles and walks into the living room. 

renjun sets his punch down again. he walks into the living room and into the hallway. he knocked on the bathroom door, hoping no one would be in there. he opened the door after getting no response to see it was empty. he locked the door behind him quickly. 

he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called his mom. she picked up after around 4 rings. 

"how's the party?" she asked.

"you need to come get me." his words were rushed. 

"why?"

he paused. was he going to lie and make sure she picked him up, or tell the truth and not embarrass himself with his mom picking him up in her bright green minivan. 

"jeno just told me that when he does karaoke he might have a plan to win over my heart and he has 0 idea that he's had it for months and that i might actually breakdown if he does something like that in front of all these people." truth it was.

his mom sighed and laughed. "oh, you're definitely staying at that party."

he could hear his aunt ask his mom if he was really at a party in the background. 

"yeah, it's his friends party but he really likes that friend."

"mom! shut up!"

"i'm gonna hang up. go have fun. and if all you do at that party is eat food and stare at jeno i'm grounding you." and with that, she hung up.

renjun rolled his eyes and left the bathroom. when he walked out, mark was rapping to a song he'd never heard in english. no one was in the kitchen but someone had taken the entire bowl of pretzels while he was gone. so he was forced to go into the living room and try to socialize. he tried to stick to his friend group but many weren't in the mood for talking. 

he sat down on the couch next to a couple making out. or at least he thought they were a couple, it might have just been two random kids. 

when renjun pulled up to the party hours ago, he expected it to be a small party. a few people, some food and maybe a movie

but when he walked in he realized he was completely wrong. though there was no alcohol, because jeno was straight edge and his parents would kill him, many people were drunk when they got there or secretly brought some with them. the karaoke machine was up full blast and the only reason the neighbors couldn't hear was because jeno lived in a fancy neighborhood where they have huge yards and live half a football field away from their neighbors.

to say the least, renjun hated it. he wanted to be home watching movies and eating junk food with his mom while she gossips about her coworkers. he wanted to be making jeno a cake with little heart sprinkles and enough candles to signify every year he's been alive. he wanted to be at home. 

renjun pushed himself to the corner of the couch, trying to take up as little room as possible. he sat there, watching everyone dance for a couple minutes. it felt kind of like a movie to him. and he was the nerd not enjoying it. 

soon enough the couple making out left the couch and went down the hall, which made renjun vomit in his mouth a bit. 

jeno sat down on the couch with him. "why don't you dance? have some fun."

renjun thought for a second. "parties aren't really my thing. if you cant already tell. and i don't really dance."

jeno's eyes widened. "last week you ditched me for ballet practice, you obviously dance."

"not that kind of dancing," renjun pointed to the crowd. he couldn't even describe what they were doing.

jeno put renjuns hand down. "so don't dance like them."

"you expect me to twirl, or something?"

jeno smiled and nodded. "if that's how you dance, then yes."

renjun chuckled. "i'm not going to twirl in the middle of a party."

"why not?"

renjun smiled, mostly because he really liked how the lights in the room lit up jeno's eyes. "i'd embarrass myself."

"if anyone is embarrassed by you, they're lame. you're possibly the most interesting person here."

inside renjun's head, he was screaming. gay screaming and gay panicking. "i'm the most boring person here, what are you even saying?"

"how are you possibly the most boring?"

renjun turned his body to face jeno's. "i'm only here because my mom forced me to be, i ate almost all the pretzels, i sit and watch movies with my mom most of the time, i do ballet. there's nothing interesting about me."

jeno put his hand on renjun's leg, "junnie, that's exactly why you're the most interesting person here. you think anyone else here takes ballet? or if any of them are best friends with their mom? and i can assure you eating all the pretzels is the least of any of their worries, or mine because i have two bags hidden in my room. i'm also sure no one here is as good at art as you-" 

renjun stops him by scooting closer and covering his mouth with his hand. "my art isn't that good, but i guess i'll believe you."

"you guess?" jeno pulls renjun's hand away and puts both his hands on renjun's shoulders. "you're art is out of this world. and so are you."

renjun's face grew redder and redder each moment. "shut up!"

jeno smiled, looking renjun in the eyes. he put his hands down for a second before looking away. he grabbed renjun's hand. "dance with me?"

renjun shook his head no. "i'm not going to dance, at least not to this." 

jeno paused to think. "get up."

renjun complied and let jeno drag his over to the karaoke machine. jeno let go of his hand and scrolled through the list of songs. he decided on a song and smiled at renjun. 

jeno grabbed the microphone and watched as the lyrics filled the screen. 

renjun recognized the song. it'd been stuck in his head since the day it came out. renjun felt a smile creep onto his face with every glance jeno took of him. 

jeno sang quietly and shyly at first. renjun hadn't ever seen him like this. he was usually talkative and a bit hyper. jeno slowly got louder and more confident as the first verse unfolded. 

renjun hadn't put much thought in the fact jeno was starring at him, or the lyrics of the song. 

jeno reaches out for renjun's hand right before the chorus begins. he looks renjun in the eye and smiles briefly before singing the next line. "so, baby, can i be your boyfriend? can i?" 

then he places the microphone down on the machine. 

renjun doesn't have any words. he felt as if he had frozen. or his vocal chords had been chopped out. he stood there, as the rest of the party starred at him waiting for an answer. he takes a step closer to jeno. 

he struggles to find what to say. if he says yes, he fears he'll be too direct and desperate. but if he says yeah or sure, he'll seem like he doesn't care. he decides it's better to nod and smile. the one time that advice ever worked.  
jeno's smile lights up the room. "is that a yes? please be a yes."

renjun smiled and whispered a yes to him. 

"he said yes!" jeno announced. 

the crowd of people claps. shouts and whistles can be heard from their friends. 

"alright, you guys can head if you want now." jeno said, less loudly.

"there wasn't even cake," renjun pouted.

jeno looked at his boyfriend. "well, we were going to have it tomorrow so you could bring a cake, but your mom had plans tonight and needed you out of the house."

renjun scoffed. "you threw a party because my mom had plans and wanted me out of the house?"

jeno nodded. 

renjun sat back down on the couch and watched as people filed out the door. 

"was the whole party fake?"

jeno shrugged and sat down next to the other. "i knew it was fake, most of the guests i invited knew it was fake. those five though," he pointed to jamein, jisung, chenle, donghyuck and mark. "they thought it was real and that's how it didn't fall through."

the two sat in silence until everyone else had left. renjun rested his head on jeno's shoulder. "i should probably go too, shouldn't i?"

"probably."

renjun groaned and stood up. he lended a hand to jeno to help him up. the younger walked the other to the door and gave him a kiss on the forehead before renjun got in his car. 

he let out a loud scream, then called his mom. "mom!"

"that little shit actually did it." 

renjun rolled his eyes.

his mom told him to come home and she'll make hot chocolate and they can giggle about it. 

and renjun drove home, as happy as he could ever be. he pulled into his driveway and parked. he turned off the car and grabbed his phone from his pocket, changing jeno's contact to "boyfriend ♡" before smiling again and walking inside.


End file.
